Seraph Dracosquama
Seraph Dracosquama is the Medieval Allied Alliance, Allied Alliance Solo Hero and the member of the Temple of the Ancients. A noble golden-hearted Dragonkind hero from the land of Umbradraco who battled for the greater good against the corrupted and cursed mad Draconian warlord Muertedracos and his evil Death Dragon Army, his rival Sirrush Heretraek the Death Wyvern, and the Brotherhood of Chaos. Origin Seraph Dracosquama is the son of a war hero who defeated the Death Wyvern Army many years ago and trained to become one of the bravest warriors of the tribe. After his schooling is complete, he was brought to the academy by his father where he learned the arts of war, harnessing with magic and healing, and trained his fighting skills with swords, spears, and bow and arrows. After he completed his training at the academy, Seraph is ready for battle as the Death Wyvern Army returned. His first taste of great battle with his greatest enemy of his tribe was great and even he found his arch-rival and worthy opponent, Sirrush Heretraek the Death Wyvern. After a bitter harden battle, the Death Wyvern Army is defeated once again and returned to his homeland for celebration. But when he returned from the battle, Seraph is shocked to his people and his father have become stones, standing there like a statue, which means the plague has come to his homeland and it spreads over Umbradraco. Leaving Seraph as a lone survivor of the mysterious plague, he must find the source as he traveled to the Celestial City of Silverdrake. Seraph has arrived in the city of Silverdrake but the plague had already struck upon the good people, driven them into insanity and killing each other running red with blood. Seraph must find the source of this evil plague before the people died and turned into a ghost city. When he rescued few surviving people of Silverdrake, he was told that the Watcher who is the city lord has ordered his men to seal gates before the plague comes in but it's already too late, the Plague has infected him and the only way is to destroy him. After the battle, Seraph has become infected by the plague that transmitted into his body. Fortunately, he's immune to it which he was protected by his mysterious power he did not expected until Sabrina, the Goddess of Hope, appeared before him and told from her that he must free Umbradraco from the plague that destroyed the unity of the land before it is complete. Seraph's mission is now clear: he must free Umbradraco before the plague completed their spreading by forming the alliance from each tribe. Seraph ventured to the jungle kingdom of Sadoria where he must help the healer in exchange of acquiring the cure and joining the alliance; convinced the Hive Queen and her people to join forces against the plague, and free the slaves from unknown slave masters. Along the way, he gathered the weapons he came across and new spells to destroy his enemies in his path. During his quest, he was seemingly being followed by unknown group of desert-dwelling Lizardfolks known as the Kasartharians, a warlike Reptilian race that they were crippled by the war years ago. However, he managed to defeat one party at the time until he captured one of the assassins and interrogated him. As he learned that they were hired by the Death Wyvern Army, he survived the assassination but it was assassin's life that they took him away. Now knowing who's behind the plague, Seraph is heading to the barren wasteland of Hypostylus. In the wasteland of Hypostylus, Seraph paid a visit to the Death Wyvern Army's leader at the main war camp where he was excepted him to come without a fight. But instead, he confronted his old arch-rival, Sirrush Heretraek, who is now a leader and the powerful warlord of the tribe and waited for him for a rematch. His rematch with his arch-rival is tougher than the last time he fought him in the battle and then he finally defeated him once again and Seraph demand answers from him. When his answer was given from him, Seraph has finally learned that it was the ancient enemy of his tribe and the entire Umbradraco as ever known: Muertedracos, the cursed Draconian warlord who committed atrocities on the people of the land and banished to the east and died by starvation and many years later, he has returned from the forgotten grave and unleashed the plague he caused it. Now Seraph got the answers he need, he leaves Hypostylus without any fight from them and ventured Muertedracos's fortress-like castle known as the forgotten Chaos Dragon Fortress of Mortecus through the Planegate as he knows where it is from the old books from his master. Seraph has arrived at the hillside near Chaos Dragon Fortress where the alliance has gathered there along with the friendly Kasartharian clansmen who are against Muertedracos and his Death Draconian Army. They were about to invade the fortress but it was protected by a magical barrier and Seraph is the only one who deactivate it as he goes to infiltrate the fortress through the dungeons and fought his way to the tower and destroyed the source of the barrier, now the battle can begin without any delay. While the alliance fought Muertedracos' forces at the front gate, Seraph fought his way while helping his fellow allies and battle his forces through the inner sanctum at the upper keep where Muertedracos is waiting for him. At the inner sanctum he went, Seraph confronted the mad warlord for the first time and learned his evil intention from him. He wanted to conquer Umbradraco for his eternal conquest and vowed to destroy his tribe that they banished him into exile for his terrible deeds and crimes he committed. Then the final battle has begun as Seraph and his nemesis clashed each other and it has become more intensify and then suddenly, Seraph's Aura was unlocked and it was his power that protected him from the infection for a long time and finally struck his nemesis down with all his might. Muertedracos may defeated, however, he's not yet vanquished as his spirit lives. So instead, Seraph removed the Cursed Tome from the altar and replaced with the Cured Tome and then it created the shockwave of heavenly beams, disrupting the lifeforms of his evil forces as they died quickly and the plague is destroyed as his people is freed and returned to normal, resulting his nemesis' major defeat as his evil spirit returned the Abyss for good. Umbradraco is finally freed from Muertedracos' plague and life has returned to normal. After his hardened quest, Seraph returned to his people with a hero's warm welcome. His life back to normal again until he was visited by the members of the Temple of the Ancients including their leader Sage Mur Themedes and offered to join the battle against the Brotherhood of Chaos and accept the offer to join the Secret Society. But his adventures has begun and the battle for glory and justice continues when the Death Wyvern Army returned from the wasteland and Seraph is ready for more. In afterwards, Seraph now battles against the Brotherhood of Chaos with his new allies. Personality Seraph is noble, proud, strong, extremely powerful, wise, respectful and very honorable. His noble intention was helping the good people of Umbradraco for his good deeds. But his greater good deeds were that he slain vile vicious beasts, destroy the demonic army, and collects legendary treasures from tombs and cavern, adding to his collection and trophies from battle to his ancestor's lair. He followed his father's footsteps as not only a warrior but as a diplomat when his father was emissary of the Goldwyvern Tribe years ago. As the understandable warrior, Seraph always thinking to find a way to convince the neutral factions whether they can be trusted or not so he carefully watches their motives. Even in battle, Seraph can sometimes regrets himself during the time of the plague outbreak as he was forced to kill the infected ones but he understands that it's the only way to put an end their misery and insanity. Powers and Abilities Seraph is a Paladin class. His swordsmanship is very skillful and impressive as he mastered his father's sword. But he also mastered any weapon he uses like battle axe, spear, and bow and arrows. He also uses his magic shield to defend himself but he can also use it as his counter attack. He also trained with martial art skills whether he's disarmed. Along with his swordsmanship and weapons expertise, Seraph can also casts the spells like healing, offense and defense, whether he uses the scrolls or magic staff. He also polished his weapons and equipments thanks to his survival skills. But with his Aura, his strength and defense has been doubled along with unlimited capacity of mana magic and increased damage on his enemies for a limited time. But along with these amazing powers, his Aura protects him from hazard attacks. Inspirations * Inspired from Heretic II. * Modeled after a dragon on the texture wall from Hexen. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:The Temple of the Ancients